


Would you rather...

by cemeterydrive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemeterydrive/pseuds/cemeterydrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pete preys on a drunk Frank and Gerard in a game of "would you rather..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you rather...

**Author's Note:**

> For my sick friend Emily, who requested Frerard, but would not give me prompts, and left me to my own devices.  
> Here is my shitty fic that I whipped up for you.  
> Get well soon, bitch.

Frank chugged his third can of beer in a rush. “Would you rather...” he drawled, amber liquid dripping down his chin. “Be stabbed in the chest... fifty times. Or. Um. Eaten by wolves. From... the feet up.”

“What the fuck kind of question is that?” 

Pete rolled his eyes. “Just answer it, Mikes.” 

“Fine. Stabbed in the chest.” He took a deep breath in. “Pete. Would you rather... be shot in the dick, or shit thumb tacks for a week?”

“Shit thumb tacks. I need this thing.” 

“Okay,” Gerard chimed in, drunk girl voice in full effect. “Frank. Frankie. Would you rather, always have a boner, or always have a softie?”

“Boner.” Frank answered immediately. “Like, I wouldn't even care. No. Seriously. Like, then, everyone would know what the were missing out on. My dick... is so great.”

 

Gerard’s face reddened, though it was barely noticeable under the alcohol glow he was already sporting. 

 

“Gerard.” Pete’s grin widened malevolently. “Would you rather suck Frank’s dick, or have your dick sucked by... hm... Bert.” 

“Pass.” Gerard waved his hands. 

“You have to answer it.”

“No, I don’t. Pass.”

“Fine. Frank again then.” Pete smirked. “Frank, would you rather have Gerard give you a handjob, or you give him a blowjob?”

Frank scrunched his face in thought.  
“Hmm... give him a blowjob.”

Gerard attempted to stand up. “Okay let’s play something else now!”

“As you wish. Frank. Truth or dare.” Pete winked at Gerard.

“Dare.”

“Excellent. Frank, I dare you to... make out with Gerard. For five minutes. On the bed. Tongues and all.” 

Frank shrugged his shoulders, unfazed, and sat on the bed. Gerard opened his mouth to protest but Frank gave him a lazy smile and kicked his feet innocently, so he couldn't refuse.

 

He walked over to the bed, nearly tripping and breaking his neck on empty vodka bottles and Mikey’s mile-long legs. 

 

“Hey.” He sat next to Frank on the bed.

“Hey.” Frank breathed as he straddled Gerard and pushed him down onto the mattress.

 

Pete wolf whistled loudly, but Gerard didn't even dignify it with a middle finger salute.

 

Gerard didn't care that Pete was probably saving this in his spank bank, or that Mikey was probably cleaning his glasses obsessively and getting ready to cry. Gerard didn't care about anything other than what was happening on top of him.

Frank was grinding into his hips, and shoving his tongue into Gerard’s mouth hungrily.  
His tongue tasted bitter and his skin was slicked with sweat, and his soft lips parted every so often to let out a shaky beer scented breath, but his hair smelled sweet, and Gerard could tell he had put on a clean t-shirt before coming over.

Frank moved his mouth to Gerard’s ear, and whispered.  
“Hey. Gee. I’m gonna... fucking... blow you. In the bathroom... later. Kay?” 

Gerard nodded his head eagerly. “Mhm.”

“Okay. But. Um. Right now... you should kick Pete and Mikey out... and... hold my hair. While I puke.” 

 

Gerard had never been much of a romantic anyway.


End file.
